


Make a wish

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3rd November, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Happy birthday Sirius, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: A double drabble to celebrate Sirius’ 60th birthday.I should say, ‘Happy birthday’ to him, but I’m not sure ‘Happy’ does apply.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421635
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esprimi un desiderio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531614) by Isidar Mithrim. 

“Wait, don’t forget that you have to make a wish before blowing the candles!” said Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes, faking deep annoyance. “How can you stand her every single day, James?”

“I can’t” he answered with an amused grin.

“Prats.”

“Hey, don’t swear in front of my godson!”

It was Lily’s turn to roll her eyes, biting back a smile. “He’s three months old.”

“But he’s extremely clever, aren’t you?” said Sirius to Harry, that gurgled delighted from his father’s arms.

“I’m afraid flattery will get you nowhere, Padfoot” said James with fondness, bouncing Harry on his lap. Lily smiled smugly, wiggling her eyebrows at Sirius.

“Yeah, I’m sadly aware” he relented, closing his eyes and letting out a dramatic sigh. “I wish Lily won’t—“

“You can’t said it out loud!” she exclaimed, making James chuckle.

“— bother me with this ‘make a wish’ nonsense anymore” Sirius hurried to add, taking a deep breath and blowing all the candles in one try.

He looked at Lily with deep satisfaction, flashing her triumphant a grin, and he licked his lips when she smashed the cake on his face in retaliation.

* * *

They say wishes said out loud don’t come true.

_They’re wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friends on the Hinny Discord chat that helped me with British birthday traditions ^^
> 
> We have this tradition in Italy too, but when I wrote this short fic – the first time I learned about Sirius birthday – I'd used a different one (breaking one of the candles after blowing them), so I ended up basically rewriting the whole fic XD And until the very last I was using the 'make a wish while cutting the cake' tradition, but then I thought this was more universally shared, as should be the 'don't say the wish out loud'.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! ^^  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com).


End file.
